The Mystery of Kevin Gold
by dancefan93
Summary: Kevin Gold meant missing at sea years ago. His daughter has a penpal with the same last name as her. When she decides she wants to meet her penpal since they are going to his city for spring break, a lot more surprises come along with them. Is Kevin lost at sea, or alive in this city? Let me know if I should continue. Still on the fence about it.


Belle hated having to work late at the library. It wasn't that she was alone there that she hated, it was the fact that the library was old and would make weird noises that she didn't like. Although above all, she hated having to leave her step-son and daughter alone at home for long periods of time. Her husband had disappeared three years ago and was believed to be dead after a boating accident. The police believed he had drowned and was carried out to sea. Belle finally put the last of the books away and was able to leave. She locked the door and walked the short distance to her house. She walked in and smiled when she saw her step-son sleeping on the couch the TV playing some action movie. She knelt down next to the couch and gently rubbed his head.

"Bae, Baelfire, Bae, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Mom." Bae grumbled.

"Bae, you need to wake up so you go up to bed." Bae opened his eyes and looked at her before stretching. "Where's your sister?"

"I'm assuming sleeping. I put her to bed… three hours ago."

"I'm sorry I'm late." Belle said standing up.

"It's okay. Bae turned off the TV and the only light was from the light over the stove in the kitchen. Bae kissed his fingers before pressing them to the picture of Kevin Gold. "Good night dad, love you." Belle waited until Bae was upstairs before turning towards the picture. Bae and Elizabeth had taken Kevin's disappearance really bad. Elizabeth had come up with the idea that Kevin was still with them and they could say good night to his picture. She was very optimistic as most six year olds are. Belle took the picture and held it in her hands.

"I'll never give up Kevin. Please come back. Come back to me. Come back to us." She kissed her hand and pressed it to the picture. "I love you." She put the picture back and went to check on her daughter.

She and Kevin had been seeing each other since Bae was four and Belle was his teacher before she left to become the librarian. Kevin had taken a special liking to Bae's Miss French. The 'Miss' is what caught his eye. Ever since his wife left right after Bae was born, he really hadn't looked at another woman but there was something special about Belle. They started to date after Bae was officially out of her class and onto kindergarten. To make sure there was absolutely no problem, Belle quit her teaching job and got a job as the librarian for the town library. They had been seeing each other for about three years when Belle suddenly found herself pregnant. She was scared to tell Kevin but once she did, he couldn't be happier. He proposed but she declined saying that she wanted to wait until after the baby was born and if he still loved her then to propose again and she'll gladly accept. After Elizabeth was born, Kevin arranged to have the kids stay with a friend of his and planned a whole romantic setting to propose to Belle. Everything went off without a hitch or moment's hesitation when it came time for Belle's answer. Belle answered yes before Kevin could even get his whole question out. Six months later, they were married and have been ever since. Six years later, Kevin went out boating with his friend, Jefferson, and Belle's heart stopped when she opened the door and found Jefferson standing on the other side with a sorry expression.

"There was an accident and Kevin fell overboard. I tried to looking for him even the coast guard looked for him but we haven't turned up anything. We think he may have been carried out to sea. I'm sorry Belle, but there's a good chance he's gone." Belle stared at him for a long time with tears welling up in her eyes. After a few moments, Belle screamed that he was lying and started to hit his chest with her fists. He quickly grabbed her wrists and held her to him. Belle struggled but he didn't loosen his grip on his friend's wife. Belle eventually gave into the sobs and her knees gave out. Jefferson slowly slid to the ground with her and she just cried into his chest. He held her and quietly stroked her hair. Tears came to Belle's eyes thinking about that terrible night. She had just put her children to sleep and had to wake them up and tell them their father was more than likely dead.

She peeked inside her daughter's room and was confused when she saw Elizabeth's laptop open. She went over with the full intent to close it but stopped when she saw what was on it. She was aware that her daughter's class were doing pen pals and she a little curious as to whom her daughter was talking to.

_"Dear Mr. Gold,_

_Hi my name is Elizabeth and we have the same last name. My mom says it means royalty in Scotland. I don't know if that's true or if Mom just says that to make me feel special. I saw you own a pawn shop; it must be interesting to see different things every day and get to know the history of them. I love history it's my favorite subject. I also really like the old fairytales like Rumplestiltskin. My dad used to be known as Rumplestiltskin because he used to spin. He was famous here in Storybrooke. My mom, brother, and I are taking a trip to Boston maybe we'll see each other. Well bye for now." _

It was then that Belle realized it was an email. The laptop quietly dinged indicating that Elizabeth had an email... From this Mr. Gold guy. Belle knew she shouldn't snoop but her motherly instincts kicked in and before she could stop herself, she opened the email.

_"Dear Elizabeth,_

_It was very nice to hear from someone else who is interested in history and old tales as well. I know it's late and your probably (or should be) sleeping but I knew that if I didn't answer you know then I would forget; being old and all. I noticed you didn't mention your father was coming with your family. Not my place but I hope all is good with you. If your parents are okay with it, I would have no problem with you coming to the shop. The love of history must run in the last name. Small world. I don't know about it meaning royalty in Scotland; though I should being I'm from there. I won't keep you from your studies hope to see you when your Boston. Bye." _

Belle couldn't believe this stranger thought she would let her daughter anywhere near him, not without her at least. They would certainly being paying Mr. Gold a visit but only to tell him to stay away from Elizabeth. Mama Bear was out and she wasn't going down without a fight.

Four hours away in Boston, Mr. Gold was kicking himself. Why would he encourage this young girl to come see him? He must look like the biggest pedophile in the world. God forbid her mother read that... Or her father. He found it strange that the girl didn't say her father was coming along. Maybe her parents were divorced, or she never met her father, or heaven forbid he was dead. He shouldn't have said anything. He probably just upset the girl. He wished he could pull the email back and delete it. He lay in his bed cursing himself over and over and over again.

Belle sat at the table waiting for her children to wake up. She really needed to talk to Elizabeth about the email. The sound of footfalls brought her head up and she smiled when she saw her daughter, or her mini me, walk in. Elizabeth was like a carbon copy of Belle. Just like her mother in every way, chestnut curls, piercing blue eyes, bright smile, and a pure soul.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning Mama. When are we leaving for Boston?"

"As soon as your lazy brother gets up. Listen honey about Boston… I saw your email from your pen pal. I don't know if it would be a good idea to see that man."

"But Mama, you'll be there. I'll be safe. I know it sounds strange but I feel a connection to him. I just want to meet him, please Mama." Belle sighed.

"Fine but you are to be with your brother or me when you see him. One time Elizabeth, one time, and you're done."

"Thank you Mama." She rushed over and hugged her mother.

"Why do you want to see this man so badly?"

"I just do. There's something special about him and you'll see what when we meet him." Elizabeth ran upstairs to grab her suitcase. Belle sighed and leaned her head back.

"Kevin, I wish you were here to back me up." Belle said. Soon Bae was up and ready and the small family was on their way to Boston.

"Mom, can we go see him first?" Belle had filled Bae in on what was going on.

"Let's get settled first then we'll get his address of the shop and go see him. Just remember what I said." Elizabeth nodded and seemed very excited about meeting this person which made Belle wonder who this person was. When they made it to the hotel, Elizabeth unpacked quickly and waited, quite impatiently, until Belle looked towards her and smiled. "Okay, we can go. Let's find out his address and go."

"I already did. Let's go let's go." Belle nodded and Elizabeth ran out the door after grabbing Belle's hand. Bae ran to keep up. Elizabeth gave Bae the phone she had his address on since he was better at reading maps. Soon they were standing in front of the shop. Belle seemed to be in a daze. "Can we go in yet or are we going to stand here like creeps?" Belle shook her head and nodded. The small family walked into the shop.

"Just a moment." Belle's heart stopped. She'd know that voice anywhere. But it couldn't be could it? She noticed that Bae had taken her hand and was squeezing quite hard. She squeezed back. They heard the footsteps and a tapping of a cane and soon a man appeared from the back room. Belle's breathing quickened and her heart slowed. "I'm Mr. Gold, how may I help you?"

"Kevin." Belle let out that one word before fainting. Luckily, Bae had caught her pushing his own surprise down.

"Mom!" Elizabeth and Bae cried out. They knelt down next to Belle.

"Mom, wake up." Elizabeth said gently shaking her shoulder. Mr. Gold moved towards them.

"Can you carry your mother?" Bae nodded still shocked to say anything. "Bring her to the back room, there's a cot." Bae picked up his mother and followed Mr. Gold to the back. Bae laid her down and sat on the cot with her. "What did your mother mutter before she fainted?"

"Kevin. It's our father and her husband's name." Bae said gently moving the hair from her face.

"Why would she say that then faint?"

"You look exactly like him, almost as if you could be him." Bae explained.

"What happened to him?"

"Lost during a fishing trip, three years ago, he's believed to be dead by now." Elizabeth said. She didn't remember a lot about her father or what happened but she knows from what Belle and Bae had told her.

"That's why you didn't mention your father." Elizabeth nodded. Belle started to come to.

"Mom, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. Belle looked at her and smiled even though her head was pounding. She sat up and put a hand to her head.

"I'm okay sweetie." She looked at Bae and saw he still had that sad and longing look in his eyes. She slowly drifted her gaze to Mr. Gold.

"I'm glad my hardwood floors didn't hurt you too much dearie." That one word. Dearie. That one little, six letter word was too much for Belle. She suddenly bolted out the door. The three remaining people watched her leave. Bae got up and ran after her.

"I need to go. I'm not supposed to be here without my mom or brother. I'll see you later. It was very nice to meet you." Elizabeth said running after her mother and brother.

"This is too much. He's a carbon copy of him. There are too many similarities to not be him."

"Mom, it's been three years. They never uncovered his body."

"Bae, you know your father better than I do. Can you honestly say you don't feel some kind of pull to him because I do?"

"I admit that I do feel a pull but there's no way that can be Dad. How come he would come here of all places? Dad hates big cities and why wouldn't he recognize us?"

"Memory loss! It has to be that." Belle said her eyes pleading with her step son. "It has to be memory loss."

"Mom…"

"Bae, don't you see, that's why they never found his body. He's alive." Belle looked at the shop. "It has to be him. I know my husband. It's him." Belle pressed her hand against the glass of the window. She took a deep breath and entered the shop again. Mr. Gold came out of the back. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that. It's just, you look and sound very much like my… late husband."

"Your son explained it to me. Was Kevin his name?"

"Yes, his name was Kevin. I know I called you that before I passed out, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand that it's only been a few short years since he died. Since you said I look and sound like him, it's understandable that you would call me his name."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I also must apologize. I never should have sent that e-mail to Elizabeth. I get that it must have sounded strange and borderline pedophilic," Belle smiled, "if you don't want her to come here I wouldn't blame you."

"As much as the e-mail raised red flags for me, meeting you I understand that you were only responding to a young girl's e-mail. She wasn't lying in hers. I've never met a young girl who loves history as much as she does. She gets that from her father. He was into all of this as well. I have no problem with Elizabeth coming to see you, granted either I'm with her or my son."

"I would expect nothing less from a protective mother." Mr. Gold said with a smile. Belle smiled and turned to leave. "One more thing? What ever happened to the little girl who lost her father three years ago? Elizabeth can't be that girl." Belle stopped. She slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry what?" Belle looked into Mr. Gold's eyes and saw something flash in them before he blinked hard and it was gone.

"What?"

"Oh it was nothing, does the name Milah mean anything to you?" There it was again, the flash. Mr. Gold pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Doesn't ring any bells, should it?"

"I guess not." Belle said and walked out of the shop. She looked at her children. "That's your father in there. I know it. He asked me what happened to the little girl who lost her father three years ago, that Elizabeth can't be that girl. Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone in half a second. Then I asked him if the name Milah meant anything to him and the same thing flashed in his eyes. I can't explain it but he remembers, he knows who he is but it's like something is blocking him from speaking of it. He knows who he is, he knows who I am, and most importantly, he remembers the two of you."

"Do you really think it's Dad?" Elizabeth asked. Ever since she learned of her father's 'passing' and she was old enough to know what that was, she truly believed that her father wasn't dead but alive…somewhere; now she fully believes that somewhere is here in Boston. Her quest became to make Mr. Gold remember who he was and get him back to Storybrooke. "Can I go in there for a bit Mom?"

"Sure, Bae go with her." Belle watched as her children went into the shop.

"Mr. Gold, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Mr. Gold replied with a smile. Elizabeth smiled back. "Go ahead."

"How did you come to Boston? It's just you don't seem like the kind of man who would like big cities."

"Hum, well, I actually don't know. I was told that I owned this shop when I woke up in the hospital. I woke up with no memory of who I was. I was told my memory would come back but it hasn't yet." Elizabeth walked closer to him. "Except one thing. I know I have a family and I've spent a very long time finding them."

"What if I told you that I know your family? What if I told you your daughter has been doing the same thing?"

"I would say that makes a lot of sense. I would say it explains why you look so much like me… Lizzy." Only her father had ever called her Lizzy.

"Daddy?" Mr. Gold smiled a sad smile and placed his hand on her cheek. Elizabeth felt tears rather in her eyes. Mr. Gold nodded and Elizabeth threw herself into his arms, hugging him and crying into his chest. He held her tight and cradled the back of her head.

"Dad?" Bae asked. Mr. Gold smiled and held his arm out for his son. Bae ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I've missed you both so much." Mr. Gold said kissing both their heads.

"We never forgot you Dad. We always knew you were alive." Bae said hugging his father. Elizabeth nodded.

"That's the reason I signed up for a pen pal, to find you." Mr. Gold smiled and kissed both their heads again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come home. I fear that boat accident was no accident at all. I've been hiding out here under this name for a while."

"What about Mom?"

"I hate lying to your mother but it's for her own good. It will keep all of you safe."

"She already knows Dad, she the one that figured it out. She needs to know you're alive." Bae told him. He nodded and walked out the door to where Belle was standing. They looked at each for a while before Mr. Gold got too choked up and forced out,

"Belle." Belle let out a sob and ran to him.

"Kevin." She launched herself at him and held him tight. Kevin did the same except he pulled her lips to his and connected them in a fierce kiss. Belle gripped his hair and kissed him back with just as much fury but before the fierceness came passion and love. they kissed until they were out of breath. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I woke up in the hospital and was told my name was Mr. Gold and I owned this shop.

"Why didn't you come back when you got your memory back?"

"That accident was no accident someone wanted me dead and I couldn't put you and the kids in danger. I still can't." He stepped back. "You need to take the children and go. Run, run far away, back to Storybrooke."

"Kevin, we've been apart for more than three years. I'm not being separated from you again." Belle said tears gathering her eyes again.

"I don't want to be away from you or the children either, but it's better this way. I'll come back when I can. For now, we can't be together."

"I love you Kevin. Your problems are mine. We made a vow."

"I love you too. I can't let you be dragged into this. This is dangerous because I don't know who is trying to kill me. You all will be safer back home." He leaned closer to her. "Don't go to Storybrooke, go somewhere else, leave the country if you have to. I'm sure they're watching. Disguise yourselves, get passports, and leave the country if you have to. All I care about is you all being safe."

"Okay, I love you Kevin. Please come back to us soon."

"I'll do my best." He kissed her again, making sure this one could last a lifetime if needed. He pulled away then they both went back into the shop. "You need to go. Go out the back."

"Dad…" Bae started but stopped. He learned long ago not to argue this his father. Kevin pulled both his children back into his arms once again, kissing their head.

"I love you both. I'll come back when I can. I promise." He let them go and they snuck out the back door. They walked back to the hotel trying to stay out of sight. They packed their belongings and as they were zipping up their suitcases, there a knock at the door. They all hesitated before Belle grabbed a lamp from the table and looked through the peephole. She opened the door a crack.

"Mrs. Gold?" A man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Belle said gripping the lamp tighter. The man leaned into the Belle.

"My name is David. I'm a friend of Kevin's. He called me and asked me to get you and your children back to the airport. In case they have your license plate."

"How can I trust you? I don't know who you are and they are people out to kill my husband and possibly us."

"He said you'd say that. Here." He handed her a disposable phone and she slowly took it.

"Hello?"  
"Belle, it's okay. David is who he says he is. He'll get you and the kids back to the airport. I've arranged for you all to go to Scotland. My aunt is there and she'll take care of you. The tickets are in the backseat. There'll be a pirate plane waiting for you. The passports are in the glove compartment. My aunt knows you're coming and will be expecting you. This will be the last time we talk until I've figured this out. I love you and the kids so much. Never forget that. Good bye Belle." The line went dead and Belle handed the phone back to David. She turned to the kids.

"It's okay. Let's go. Your father has arranged for us to go Scotland. Looks like we're going on a different trip." David led them to the car.

"I'm going to need your phones." Belle and the kids handed them to David. David quickly threw them to the ground and stomped on them. "That's so they can't track you. You'll get new ones in the next country." David closed the door and got in the driver's seat. He quickly drove them to the airport. Waiting on the runway was a white plane with a man standing next to it. "That's Mr. Dove. He'll be your pilot and get you there safely. Mr. Gold's aunt's name is Lydia. She'll be expecting you just tell her your name and she'll know what to do. She'll find you before you find her. Trust me on that." David pulled the car right up to the stairs. "Good luck and be safe."

"Thank you, David." They all got out and boarded the plane. In the air, Belle turned to her kids. "Well, you guys wanted adventure this spring break, looks like you go it. Next stop, Scotland."


End file.
